HorrorclanProphecy of the Light Moon
by grassfeather
Summary: Lightkit was just an ordinary clan kit. she grew into an apprentice then warrior. But when she found herself falling in love with a warrior from a different clan cat things grow weird and bad. Now she has to deal it and a prophecy soon sent to her.
1. alliances

HORRORCLAN

**LEADERS:**

Naturestar-a beautiful black and red she-cat

Northernstar-a heavy-set black tom. Naturestar's mate

apprentice:Shiverpaw

**DEPUTIES:**

Lakestorm-grey tom

Riverpeace-bluish-grey 's mate and mother of Terrianfoot and Greyterror

apprentice:Whitepaw

**MEDICINE CATS:**

Tearleaf-brown tom. Farrowpace's brother

Farrowpace-brown she-cat

apprentice:Icewing-white she-cat with silver eyes. Crystalstream's kit

**WARRIORS:**

Silverwood-silver and brown tom

apprentice:Flamepaw

Foxburr-brown she-cat. Silverwood's mate

Crystalstream-white she-cat

Tawnytail-Tawny colored tom. Crystalstream's mate

apprentice:Stormpaw

Starterror-white tom. Crystalstream's and Tawnytail's son

Blackstreak- a brown tom with a black streak. Naturestar's eldest son

Painleaf-redish-orange she-catr with green eyes. Blackstreak's mate

apprentice:Foxpaw

Terrainfoot-mottled brown tom. Mottleface's brother

apprentice:Brokenpaw

Greyterror: grey tom. Riverpeace's kit. Lightkit's father

**APPRENTICES:**

Shiverpaw-white tom. Starterror's kit

Whitepaw- white tom. " "

Flamepaw- redish-orange she-cat with green eyes. Painleaf's kit

Stormpaw-Black 's kit

Foxpaw-redish-orange tom with black 's kit

Brokenpaw-black and red she-cat. Naturestar's kit.

**QUEENS:**

Pondstill-black she-cat with clear blue eyes. Naturstar's 's mate

(mother of Mousekit-grey she-cat and Ramkit-grey tom)

Grassstorm-Grey-white she-cat. Terrianfoot's mate. Greyterror's sister and riverpeace's daughter

(mother of Leopardkit-mottled light brown she-cat and Tigerkit-stripped tom)

Mottleface-mottled she-cat. Greyterror's mate.

(mother of lightkit- light mottled she-cat)


	2. prologue

Prologue

**The clans are different from the original series but they are connected to it and other stories in the make. **

**I do not own the series. erin hunter does. I just own all the cats except rainwhisker and spottedleaf. Again erin hunter owns them.**

Two cats walked in a clear forest. They were clearly dreaming. The she-cat, a beautiful black and red cat, turned tom her clanmate.

"Lakestorm, how are you in my dream?" the she-cat asked. The command in her voice showed her was used to giving cammands. The tom, who was grey, keeped pacing around.

"Naturestar, i don't know. Maybe starclan needs to share with both of us." He turned to the cat who is his leader. two cats came out of the shadows. One was a beautiful spotted she-cat. The other was a dark grey tom with blue eyes. Naturestar looked at them. Lakestorm followed her gaze.

"Spottedleaf and Rainwhisker. What have you come to share with us?" Lakestorm asked.

"In time to come, a great war will come. A cat, light as the moon, will help bring peace. kin to you" Spottedleaf said directed to Lakestorm.

" But beware. fire of shadows will kurpt her and problems will arouse. Tiger with scars will bring help but for a short time. then light of the moon will know what to do." Rainwhisker mewed to Naturestar. Then they dissappeared. Naturestar and Lakestorm woke up. They were in separate nests so lakestorm walked into her den. Northernstar was gone. He left early to train his apprentice.

"What do you think it means." he asked her. Her blue eyes shined.

"I don't know but i think i it will come soon." She stared at lakestorm's son,Greyterror. He walked into the nursery. There, inside, was his mate, Mottleface and their moon old still had no name.

" You think it's his kit? It could be Grassstorm, she has a son"Lakestorm mewed.

" The prophecy said "**But beware. fire of shadows will kurpt her and problems will arouse."** The cat is a she. and i believe it is his kit. Plus Her kits are tigerkit and leopardkit."

"Tigerkit is part of the prophecy but not the cat. your right its her." He looked at her and saw grief. "you ok?" she nodded as tears ran down. He touched her pelt with his tail." You miss woodpaw don't you" When she didn't answer, he knew he was right. Woodpaw was her son and his sister is the only apprentice of her kits alive. woodpaw's death didn't just hurt her and her mate but his son Greyterror too. Greyterror trained the tom but lost him too soon after being named mentor. He was close to the young tom

"he is watching u now"

"i know that, but i miss him."

"i know. Lets just work on the now."

As the cats got to work on the day the leader and deputy decided to keep an on the kit of the prophecy. they could only hope they could only keep the kit away from danger.


End file.
